resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Neverland
"No man has ever returned sane from this dark place, said to be the remnants of a Cardinal-run amusement park." Neverland is the fourteenth available dungeon. It is located on Level 12 and is accessible after killing Antourion and Garigliano in Chapter 16: The Basilica. They drop the Black Energy Hexes required to access Neverland. This bonus dungeon is a Tri-Ace trademark. If you've ever played any of the Star Ocean's, this dungeon is the ultimate challenge, just like those. Entering Neverland Once you have acquired the Black Energy Hexes, unlock the Abandoned Elevator on Level 4 and take the elevator down to Level 12. Then you need to use another Black Energy Hex to unlock the dungeon itself. Preparing for Neverland It is advised to not enter Neverland until your characters have reached level 100, this dungeon is extremely difficult and the enemies are very high level. You will be doing numerous battles with multiple enemies, and you will need as much health as possible just to survive the rounds. Area Breakdown Neverland has several sub-dungeons and areas inside the dungeon. There are three dungeon tiles in this dungeon. Zone One - "No indication remains of this place's former purpose, but the footprints at every turn prove that it is still well-traveled." Zone Two - "No indication remains of this place's former purpose, but the occasional footprint proves that it is not completely deserted." Zone Three - "No indication remains of this place's former purpose, and no evidence of any human presence can be found." * Abandoned Energy Station - "An abandoned Energy Station, left standing by its previous occupants. It appears to still be mostly functional." * Entrance - "The area's entrance, connecting to the World Map" * Primary Central Park - "It is said this area once contained attractions to tempt children and adults alike, but now..." * Primary East park - "It is said this area once contained attractions to tempt children and adults alike, but now..." * Primary West Park - "It is said this area once contained attractions to tempt children and adults alike, but now..." * Primary Gate - "This gate connects the primary and secondary areas." * Secondary Central Park - "It is said this area once contained attractions to tempt children and adults alike, but now..." * Secondary East Park - "It is said this area once contained attractions to tempt children and adults alike, but now..." * Secondary West park - "It is said this area once contained attractions to tempt children and adults alike, but now..." * Secondary Gate - "This gate connects the secondary and tertiary areas." * Tertiary Central Park - "It is said this area once contained attractions to tempt children and adults alike, but now..." * Tertiary East Park - "It is said this area once contained attractions to tempt children and adults alike, but now..." * Tertiary West Park - "It is said this area once contained attractions to tempt children and adults alike, but now..." * Gate to Heaven - "Who can say what lies beyond this gate? Is it paradise, or something else entirely?" Enemies Found * Arsenal Fairy * Bazooka Fairy * Blob Carrier * Blob Catcher * Blob Chassis * CA Never Crawler * Dorothy * Dragon Dwellest * Explosive Fairy * Flame Fairy * GG Never Crawler * GG Never Sentinel * Gold Flan * Golden Smile * Hunter's Jackpot * Jr. Neverland Staff * Jupiter Weapon * Never Big Magnum! * Never Fairy * Never Long Range! * Never Stampede! * Never Tar Man * Never Trigger Happy! * Never Walker * Neverland Manager * Neverland Staff * Pater (Boss) * Rebecca (Boss) * Sanguine Fairy * Sentinel Cannon * Sentinel Mega Cannon * Silverhawk * Spiked Drum * Sullivan (Boss) Colored Hexes None of the enemies within Neverland drop any colored hexes, but they do drop other rare materials and items. Missions There are no missions that take place here. Items Found You can find items in Neverland, these are the items you can find. Gate to Heaven * Never Suit x1 - Gold Box Primary Central Park * L (PARAGON) Quartz Hunter x1 - Gold Box Primary East Park * Hi-Pod x1 - Gold Box * L (PARAGON) Quartz Hunter x1 - Gold Box Primary West Park * L (PARAGON) Quartz Hunter x1 - Gold Box * Z (PARAGON) Ruby Hunter x1 - Gold Box Primary Gate * B-N84 Golden - Gold Box Secondary Central Park * 1191.45 Golden x1 - Gold Box Secondary East Park * NP.05 Golden x1 - Gold Box Secondary Gate * L (PARAGON) Quartz Hunter x1 - Gold Box * L (PARAGON) Quartz Hunter x1 - Gold Box Secondary West Park * Eagle Eye x1 - Gold Box Tertiary Central Park * There are no items to be found here. Tertiary East Park * SG-B226 Golden x1 - Gold Box Tertiary West Park * V (PARAGON) Sexual Hunter x1 - Gold Box Notes * You cannot run from the main battles the first time you fight them. Be well prepared in advance. * Save as often as you can at the Abandoned Energy Station. Category:Dungeons